


Could it be Us?

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Abraham's training is over, he and Henry have moved to the city of Springfield together and have moved into a small house together; only furthering their confusion about exactly what sort of relationship they share. Henry has some money, but Abraham decides to pitch-in and get a job at a nearby shop while Henry finds targets for Abraham. But when Abraham starts meeting new people; Especially Mary Todd- how will it affect the delicate, complicated relationship between Henry and Abraham? Whose hearts will be aching and whose will be soaring? And what sort of pain will they have to face to finally understand what they share?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, writing about Henry and Abraham once again! Still new to this website and public showcasing of my work-- and now I'm gonna try a longer story. I hope everyone enjoys :)  
> P.S. I write in Third Person Limited; however, the person who it is limited to may change randomly throughout the chapters- I'm sure you can figure out who is who.

Abraham and Henry sat side-by-side in the carriage. Abraham's eyes were glued to the window, watching dreamily as their now town passed by in the window. He studied and took in every shoppe, building and house that passed. Abraham had to admit his excitement was nothing short of childish. He glanced over at Henry; just reading with one leg crossed over the other as usual. 

Abraham's heart jumped. The sun leaking through the small, uncovered part of the window shined off Henry's face just slightly. It lit up his pale skin and emphasized his everlasting beauty. Abraham allowed his heart beat to quicken as he watched Henry for only a moment before snapping his eyes back to the window. Henry was not 'beautiful', he was 'charming'-- and that was totally acceptable for Abraham to point out. Or at least he told himself that. 

The carriage slowed to a stop in the center of the town. Henry closed his book and grabbed his things, which wasn't much, "Ready?" he asked. 

Abraham scooped up his bags and nodded. Henry got out and Abraham followed, somehow the same view he had been watching the entire time was more breathtaking outside the carriage. Henry paid the driver and Abraham thanked him before they started down the road to available lots. The place was absolutely bustling; much different from where Abraham had grown up. Henry seemed unaffected by the commotion, Abe had no doubts that Henry had been to many places like this and larger in Henry's long life. 

Abraham had known for awhile now that Henry was one of the demons he hunted. Henry had confessed to him when they started talking about moving into Springfield together. Abraham should've been mad or had wanted to kill him or something, but he just didn't. The thought of losing Henry was unbearable. And Henry obviously wasn't a murderer like the others. 

There were many large houses for sale, but way out of their budget. One caught their eye, though. Not large, not absolutely tiny- but small. One bedroom, a small living room, a decently-sized kitchen, a bathroom and a little yard in the back. Henry and Abraham exchanged glances and nods. And after a night in a cheap apartment, they were moving in to their new home. 

When they first stepped inside, an odd excitement gripped Abraham's chest. He was moving in with Henry. Sure, he had lived with Henry, but in a house Henry had had before. Now they were both going into this new place together. For whatever reason, that put a smile on his face. 

It went without saying that the bedroom was Abraham's. Henry didn't need any sleep, after all. Abraham only got half a bag unpacked before he wandered out of the bedroom into the main room, "Hey Henry?" 

Henry looked back at him, setting the main room up, "Yes?" 

Abraham looked out the open door, "Wanna walk around town with me?" he asked; he really wanted to explore. 

Henry looked a little confused, "You just wanna walk?" 

Abraham nodded, "I want you to come with me," he said, smiling. 

Henry glanced away for a moment. Maybe Abraham was seeing something, but it seemed like Henry was blushing. Henry looked back at him, "Alright," he said, adjusting his sunglasses, "let's go." 

 

Abraham loved it already. He really did like people. And even in a bustling town, he still got smiles tips of the head. A small but encouraging gesture. Abraham looked over at Henry and saw he seemed sort of bored. Abraham wanted to change that. He grabbed Henry's wrist, "Come on!" he said, starting to run. 

Henry stumbled after him and held onto his glasses, "Abraham?!" he exclaimed, but he didn't pull away. 

Abraham ran through the town, those polite smiles turning into annoyed glances and eye rolls. Funny how when you loosen up and have a good time, people begin to become annoyed with you. But Abraham couldn't have cared less. Finally, his destination- the park he had seen from the window- came into view. Abraham ran to it and stopped finally to catch his breath, clasping his hands on his knees. 

Henry laughed a little, "Jesus Abraham, you are out of your mind..." he said with a shake of his head. 

Abraham grinned up at him, "But you had fun, didn't you?" 

Henry didn't give an answer, just shook his head slightly. Abraham studied him for a moment. He seemed to know ever feature, every detail in the design of his eyes, every young crease in his face. Every time he looked at him something felt so familiar and comforting. Somehow Henry's presence could make Abraham's usually-sharp mind entranced. 

"So did we come here just so we could run somewhere?" Henry finally asked, snapping Abraham out of lala-land. 

Abraham straightened up, finally able to breathe with ease. "No," he said, turning and looking around, "wanna do something else that's gonna give us dirty looks?" he asked, getting a 'great' idea. 

Henry looked unsure, but a spark of rebellion flared in those dark eyes, "What'd you have in mind?" 

 

"Don't let it get away!!!!" 

People watched with the most shocked, and some completely disgusted, expressions. Several got up and left, watching the two trying to catch the duck in the pond. 

Henry had almost had it, but slipped and went under. When he stood back up, gasping as he did so, he shook his head briefly and wiped his face; not that that helped- he was in waist-high water and his hands were wet anyways. "This is proving to be... Frustrating," he said. 

Abraham couldn't hold back his laughs. He had an interesting time keeping himself up while cracking up. Henry just looked too funny; short, soaked, hair flat over his eyes and complaining about their inabilities to catch a small animal. Abraham laughed and walked to him, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "Don't give up hope just yet," he said, laughter slowly fading as his eyes were caught in Henry's. 

This time Abraham wasn't the only one trapped. Henry's eyes were just as caught in Abraham's as Abraham's were caught in his. There was a sort of anxiety in Abraham's chest, he felt he needed to do something. Like gravity itself were urging him to crane his head down and kiss him. 

'Wait, kiss him?' 

Abraham's thoughts got no farther as a sudden splashing came from between them. Henry gasped as the duck clambered right between them, "That cocky son of a bitch!" he yelled. 

Abraham laughed and started after it clumsily, "You let it get away again, Henry!!" 

Henry glared and scrambled after him, "I didn't do shit!" 

"Exactly!!!" 

 

By the time the sun had begun setting, they were just crawling out of the water; duck-less. Abraham didn't care, Henry didn't seem to either. A smile plastered on both their faces, including Henry's. Abraham admired Henry's genuine smile; it wasn't something he got to see often. However, with sunset came a cold wind that hit Abraham like a punch to the gut with his soaking-wet clothes. 

He murmured a curse and looked at Henry, "Wanna head home and start a fire?" he asked, but it was certainly more like a plea. 

Henry chuckled softly and nodded, "Let's go." 

As they walked, Abraham watched stores begin to close for the night. One shoppe in particular grabbed his attention; the "HELP WANTED" sign the owner was setting up as they walked by was rather appealing, after all. He and the owner locked eyes briefly. The owner gave a polite smile, but looked confused. Abraham wasn't surprised; two full-grown men walking home as darkness was setting, soaking wet. 

"Tomorrow I should go see if I can get hired there," Abraham said after they had passed it. 

Henry looked back at the shoppe, then back at Abraham, "You want to go job-hunting already? We've been here for a day." 

"I know, but the sooner we have a steady source of income, the better." he said, thinking ahead as usual. 

Henry nodded, "Good point, I suppose. Always thinking about the future," he said with the slightest hint of teasing. 

Abraham smiled, not sure why he enjoyed Henry's subtle humor so much. Finally, they made it to their home and rushed inside. Abraham frantically rushed to his room and began changing while Henry rushed for the matches. When Abraham returned to the main room, Henry was in front of the fire, pulling his shirt off. The vampire's taunt muscles on his back relaxed slightly with the removal of the cold, heavy clothing. Abraham was awe-struck; his pale form bathed in a soft orange glow. Henry's eyes were closed for a moment and when they opened, Abraham could see every ember flying in the reflection of his eyes. He was beautiful. 

Suddenly, Abraham remembered that feeling he had experienced at the park. That tug directly on his heart; the way his lips seemed to crave Henry's. Maybe Abraham felt a bit more for Henry than he should... 

"I'm still cold," Henry spoke up. Abraham had had his eyes on him the entire time, but had been apparently looking right through him, because when he snapped out of it, Henry was facing towards him now, warming his back. 

Abraham nodded, trying to act like he hadn't been there for a while. Henry walked past him, "I'm gonna change out of these pants," he said, walking off. 

Abraham let out a relieved sigh that Henry didn't ask him about the staring. He pushed the couch closer to the fire before sitting down. He leaned forward and held his head in hands. 'I can't. I can't like Henry anymore than he is to me; my teacher and my best friend.'

Abraham sighed heavily and looked into the fire. Every ember that snapped to life before floating back down to the inferno made him think of Henry standing there; doing exactly what Abe was doing now- watching the fire. For a moment, a slight glimmer of hope ignited in Abraham's chest. Maybe, just maybe, Henry was actually doing exactly what Abraham was doing and was thinking about him in this way, too. 

The thought was so ridiculous Abraham laughed it off. "What's so funny?" Henry asked, sitting closely beside him. 

"Just thinking about the duck," Abraham lied smoothly, smiling at the fire. Okay, that did make him laugh a little too now that he said it. 

Henry laughed just a little bit, "Stupid bird," he said quietly. 

The conversation just died there. But the new silence was uncomfortable or awkward; quite the opposite, actually. Abraham had never felt so relaxed in someone's presence. Abraham was in a state of blissful exhaustion. Every part of him was tired, but the constant soft buzz of happiness in chest made it worth it and he wouldn't change a thing. Sleep was close behind Abraham, especially as he leaned back on the couch. 

And as sleep finally caught him and he started to doze off, he felt Henry's head rest on his shoulder. Surprise took him, but sleep already had him. Abraham fell asleep with a smile on his face and the one he possibly loved on his shoulder.


	2. A New Friend

Abraham awoke on the couch with sunlight finding his face. Specifically his eyes. He let out a sleepy groan and sat up with a slight stretch. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. The fire was out now, not even smoldering despite the fact it couldn't be any later than 7:00. The missing fire wasn't what made his heart sink, it was Henry. He wasn't on Abraham's shoulder anymore; Abraham had no idea where he was, actually. 

Abraham briefly looked for him, not that there were many places to lose him in the small house. Abraham threw together a sandwich as he shuffled through the house. He wasn't here. Probably hunting or finding Abraham's target. 

Abraham pondered what he was going to spend his day doing when he remembered the shoppe. "Oh crap," he said, turning and sprinting to the bathroom; he HAD to get there before somebody else did. 

Abraham came to an abrupt stop as he spotted a little ripped piece of paper on the door: "Abraham, I went out. I'll be back before you are, good luck with the job." 

Abraham gently removed the paper from the door and reread it once or twice as if there were some deeper message within it. A little smile found his face; Henry had thought about him. 

Breaking himself out of his daydreams, Abraham clambered into the bathroom and showered as fast as possible. 

It took him ten minutes to shower, brush his hair and teeth and throw on something nice. He checked himself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. Abraham tucked his ax in his inner coat pocket and checked to make sure for his "contingency plan" stored in his boot. Everything seemed to be in order so he headed out. 

He walked at a somewhat brisk pace. Sure, it was early, but that's what he wanted. He wanted to be there before the others; Abraham hadn't had much work experience, it'd be easy for someone else to get this job over him. 

When Abraham got there, there was no one there. Literally no one; the owner wasn't even there yet. Abraham wasn't sure whether to be utterly relieved or disappointed, so he sat against the wall and waited; deciding to be both. He sat boredly, wondering about Henry. More over, wondering about the previous day. All those feelings were confusing enough, then Henry rested his head on his shoulder. And Abraham missed the feeling. 

He sighed and looked around. So many people beginning their day, filling the streets and laughing and exchanging "good mornings". So many people all around him, so many smiling faces, but not one of them was the only one he wanted to see. 

"Well good morning." 

Abraham scrambled to his feet when he noticed the shoppe-keep standing in front of the door beside him. "Good morning," Abraham said frantically, offering his hand. 

The man was short and a little chubby with blond hair, but one friendly face. The man smiled and shook Abraham's hand, "You're the man I saw the other day... Soaking wet," he said with a questioning tone. 

Abraham gave a soft laugh, a bit of warmth on his cheeks, "Uh, yes. My... Friend," he said, not sure why the word was so hard to get out, "and I were goofing off. Abraham- by the way. Lincoln. My name is Abraham Lincoln." 

The man nodded and unlocked the shoppe, "Joshua Speed, at your service Mr. Lincoln; how can I assist you?" he asked, walking inside. 

Abraham followed, "Well, I noticed your Help Wanted sign and I just so happen to be in search of a job so-" 

Speed looked at him with a glint of surprise, "You want to work in this little shoppe?"

"Yes sir. It's close to Henry and I's house and I don't have much experience and-" 

Speed rose a finger to stop him again, "Say no more. You want the job, it's yours. When can you start?" he asked, making his way to the window and removing the sign. 

Abraham got a quick rush of butterflies; he did it. He couldn't wait to tell Henry. 

"I-I can start right now," he said, stuttering over his own happiness- his smile felt set in stone. 

Speed smiled and nodded, "Great! Just... One question." 

Abraham nodded, "Anything." 

"No judgement," Speed said, leaning on the counter slightly, "but you live with that.... Friend," he said, mocking the painful way Abraham said it, "Is there... More than a friendly relationship there?" 

Abraham's cheeks burned all the way up to his ears, "Uh; not that I'm aware of," he said, then frowned a little, "that's actually the best answer I can give." 

Abraham was worried he came off as a liar or something, but there was the slightest bit of sympathy in Speed's eyes. He nodded, "I see," he said in an understanding tone. What exactly Speed was "understanding", Abraham wasn't sure. But damn, he wish he knew. 

"Anyways," Speed said, clapping his hands together, "let's get you started!" 

***

"G'night Abe!" Speed said with a wave as they went their separate ways on the street. 

Abraham nodded and waved, "See you tomorrow!" he said with a smile. 

Speed made for nice company; he was entertaining and funny. Abraham started home, the sun would be set soon. He made a new friend and got a new job today; quite the accomplishment. He'd even be making his first kill today: 

"Abraham." 

Abraham swung around, Henry standing behind him. "Henry!" he said, smiling. 

Henry nodded to him, "You got the job?" 

Abraham was surprised Henry actually asked him about his day, it brought a smile to his face. Abraham smiled happily and nodded, "I did. I also made friends with the owner; His name is Speed. Joshua Speed- he's very nice." 

Henry nodded, "Very good. I have something for you," he said, looking over his shoulder, "a kill, that is." 

Abraham did his best to hold back his smile and nodded, "Tell me what I need to know." 

 

A pharmacist. A vampire with a profession made for helping the sick and weak. Abraham just couldn't believe it. And as Henry stood over its corpse in the newly-dug grave, he said a silent prayer for the human that had once been and a damnation for the monster who let itself be a monster. If Abraham hadn't met Henry, perhaps he would stop at the prayer. But he had seen a vampire restrain himself, it was possible. The dead humans under this one's shoppe proved that this one wasn't quite as respectable. 

Abraham began making his way home, muscles screaming for rest and his heavy eyelids eager to shut. He had one Hell of a long day and wanted nothing more than to stumble in the door and be bathed in the warm glow of the fire and candles and best of all, Henry's presence. 

Abraham leaned on the door for a moment before finally opening it. Henry rose from the couch where he had been reading to walk over and greet Abraham, "How'd it go; are you okay?" he asked worriedly. 

Abraham smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I handled it. Just tired." 

Henry nodded, "You should head to bed, then," Henry said, but there was reluctance as his eyes skimmed over Abraham and he turned away from ruggedly. 

Abraham frowned and suddenly didn't want to sleep anymore. He reached forward, but stopped just as his fingertips were going to grasp Henry's shoulders. He hesitantly pulled his hand away and watched Henry wander back to the couch. Abraham walked to his room, shutting the door behind him. He looked over the still unpacked bags and single bed. It was so lonely in here, he wanted Henry to be with him. But he was sure Henry didn't want to be here with him. 

As Abraham laid his head to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder what they'd be doing or speaking about right now if he had just stopped Henry from walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! Forgot to add this in the last chapter so it goes for the previous one and this one as well:   
> ***I do not own Henry Sturges, Abraham Lincoln, or Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter; just this idea***


	3. The First Encounter of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I do not own Henry Sturges, Abraham Lincoln, or Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter; just the idea!***  
> ... Just to clarify, I don't own any of the characters, that's just kind of my slogon-type thing
> 
> I promised myself I would do a chapter a day and a one-shot so this story doesn't go on too quickly, but oh well! School starts up again tomorrow anyways and it's gonna be a lot harder to get it in. *excuses, excuses* 
> 
> And don't hesitate to leave feedback, just- if it's criticism- keep it suggestive and nice please :)  
> Enjoy!!

Abraham rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. There was no note on the door so he assumed, rather hoped, that Henry was still here. As Abraham let the water cascade over him, he thought absently about Henry. About how, even though the company of Speed was fun, it would be better if Henry was there. 'Maybe Henry could be there,' Abraham thought. 

His new idea woke up his lagging senses. He finished with his hygiene and threw on his clothes clumsily. He stumbled out of the bathroom and rushed into the main room. Henry was still here, "Henry!" 

Henry looked over his shoulder, looking slightly concerned, "Uh. Abraham, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he said, walking over, "but I have something to ask you." 

Henry looked at him quizzically. Abraham cleared his throat, "I'm not sure what you had planned today and please don't let this phase whatever may already be on your agenda, but I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to work for a little while so I can introduce you to Speed and you can see what I do." his words came out a bit more rushed and nervous than he had planned, but it was what it was. 

Henry looked somewhat taken aback, but gave a slight shrug, "If you want me to, I don't have anything planned as of now." 

Abraham smiled, "You ready?" 

**

"Ah, so this is Henry," Speed said, reaching over the counter to shake his hand giving Abraham a knowing smirk and a subtle wink. 

Abraham gave him a look briefly. Henry had been busy looking around Abraham's workplace when Speed decided to be an idiot. Henry nodded to Speed and smiled, "And I'm assuming this is the Speed I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure." 

"All mine," Speed said with a smile before they let go. 

Speed looked at Abraham for a moment before finally saying, "Where are you going to get started or do I need to invite you?" 

Abraham jumped a little and laughed embarrassedly, "Right, ahaha," he said, rushing into the back room to retrieve his apron. 

Speed leaned on the counter, in towards Henry. Henry gave him a confused look as politely as he could. "So," Speed began, "Abraham." he rose his eyebrow and winked. 

Henry looked somewhat terrified by that statement and shuffled over to Abraham when he came out, "I think Speed is into you," he whispered, "it's kind of freaking me out." 

Abraham gave Speed another look. 'Note to self; Speed is not a good wing-man,' he thought, shaking his head at Speed. Henry looked up Abraham, "Should I go now?" he asked. 

Abraham frowned, "No, you can stay," he smiled a little, "I won't stop you if you wanna go, though." Abraham internally winced at the thought of letting him go again. 

Henry almost looked disappointed to hear him say that and nodded a little, "I can hang around for awhile," he said solemnly. 

Abraham looked at Speed with a slightly panicked expression, not sure how to fix that. Speed shrugged. Abraham turned back to Henry, "Follow me, we've got a couple books in the back." he smiled. 

Henry followed as they walked into the back room. Abraham couldn't help but notice they were alone. Several instincts and thoughts hit him at once and it was all he could not to rush out of there. When he found the books, he handed one over to Henry for him to skim through. Henry accepted it and did just that, "Seems interesting." 

Abraham laughed a little, "I never really looked through them or anything. I just know you like to read, so." 

Henry looked up at him, "Thank you, Abraham." 

Abraham swallowed back a lot of words he could of said and just nodded. Ever since Abraham had more or less come to terms with his feelings(?) for Henry, he had an awful difficult time talking to him. He was worried he wouldn't say enough or too much. He was worried he was passing opportunities that Henry was hoping he'd take. Abraham held back the complete terror and moved his hand to Henry's cheek and caressed it slightly. Despite the shaking in his fingers, he could still feel Henry's cold skin. It kind of felt right. 

Henry slowly dragged his gaze up to Abraham and stared at him, searching his eyes for something. Abraham bit his lip, "Henry," he started. 

A loud crash came from the shoppe and Abraham and Henry quickly exchanged worried glances before running out. Abraham stopped in the doorway, hand on ax. The man holding Speed by the shirt collar over the counter turned his head towards them; a sick feeling hit Abraham's stomach when those demonic eyes found Abe's. A twisted grin found his pale face, "You must be Henry's. Just who I've been looking for," he said with a voice too smooth to be human. 

Abraham may have stood in the doorway, just in case the man tried to hurt Speed, but the moment he let go off him and turned towards Abraham, Henry was dashing forward and slamming into him. The man stumbled back slightly, but caught Henry's momentum before it could take him out, "You like this one," the man said with a surprised, completely insane laugh before securing his hand in Henry's hair and slamming his head into the counter. 

Abraham gasped and pulled out his ax, marching over as he spun it on his fingertips; warming himself up. The man smirked and yanked Henry in front of him, holding him, "Take a swing, Lincoln. We'll see who's faster," he said with a grin. 

Henry hesitated, locking his jaw in frustration. With a bang that seemed to rattle Abraham's very core, the man dropped Henry and collapsed. Speed stood, holding the gun in his shaking hands, "Did I... Just kill someone?" he asked, leaning forward slightly to examine the bullet lodged in the temple of the man's head. 

Henry groaned while wiping blood from his busted lip; ignoring his split eyebrow, "No, he's not. Why don't you get Speed out of here," Henry said, looking at Abraham, "the door we passed in the back leads out, right?" 

Abraham looked confused, "I can just kill him while he's down, Henry!" 

Henry shook his head, "He'll kill you, you're not ready for him." 

Abraham figured he shouldn't argue with Henry. He looked at the unconscious vampire and then at Henry, "You're coming with us." 

Henry shook his head, "No I'm not," he said, turning his back on Abraham towards the other vampire, "I'll stay here to keep him away for awhile so you guys can get back home safely." 

Abraham stared at that sight again, Henry's back turned towards him, waiting for Abraham to leave. "No," Abraham said sternly, firmly grabbing Henry's shoulder, "You're not getting away from me again," he said, not exactly realizing what he said until after. 

Henry turned and looked at him. He locked his jaw and let out a forced breath, "Fine." he said angrily, a matching glare to go with it. But it was nothing more than surface. Inside his eyes there was something else there. Almost relief, maybe happiness or surprise. 

They rushed out of the shoppe, Henry and Abraham watching all around so nothing happened to Speed or each other. Speed looked back, "Uh, what in the hell is going on!?" 

Abraham pushed him along, "Vampires," he said plainly, "I'll explain another time; we need to get you home." Abraham glanced back at Henry, "Will he come after Speed?" 

"No," Henry said, "Maybe later, but not now. You haven't done anything to him yet, he's just getting started." 

Abraham wanted to question more, but decided to wait. 

When they came to Speed's home, Abraham instructed him to head inside and lock the doors and windows just in case. He then gave him directions to he and Henry's home in case he needed them. 

On their own way home, Abraham couldn't help but begin the questions since adrenaline had passed, "Henry, who in the hell was that?" 

"Adam," Henry answered, "the father of all vampires." 

The name registered, "The Adam who turned you Adam?" 

Henry nodded. Abraham looked back, a newly found fury he couldn't quite explain, "We should go back and kill him." 

"No, Abraham. He wants to kill you," Henry snapped, grabbing Abraham's wrist and yanking him along. 

Abraham frowned as he followed, having no choice against Henry's strength, "Why?!" 

"Because I care about you," Henry said quietly before clearing his throat, "I'm sure you'll have your time with Adam. Jack is your main target and Adam is somewhat close with him. As of now, he won't follow." 

Abraham didn't persist anymore. Henry cared about him; apparently quite a bit if Adam wanted to come ruin Henry's life all over again. When they made it home, Henry closed the door behind him, "Sorry your work day was cut short." Henry said. 

Abraham set his ax against the couch, "It's okay, I just hope I don't get fired." 

Henry plopped on the couch with a groan, lightly touching the wounds already trying to heal themselves, "I'm sure Speed won't fire you; he seems to like you." 

Abraham sat beside Henry and glanced over at him, "You should let me clean those," he said gently. 

Henry shook his head and got up, "No, they'll heal. I think I'll get in the shower, though." he said, heading towards the bathroom. 

Abraham jumped to his feet and reached out and grabbed Henry's shoulder. Henry turned and looked at him with an unreadable expression. Something soft but pressuring. Abraham cleared his throat and let go of him, "Never mind," he said sheepishly. 

Henry glanced down, looking like Abraham had just slapped him in the face, "Okay." he said, walking away. 

Abraham stood, watching. He let out a sigh and sat on the couch. Why did Henry always look so disappointed when Abraham let him walk away? There was no way Henry wanted something more from Abraham. 

'But what about the moment we shared in the back room?' Abraham thought to himself. 'And that look he gave you when you stopped him?'. 

Abraham let out a shuddering sigh as his chest constricted. Something was forming here and Abraham didn't quite know what to make of it yet. 

'Be patient with me, Henry. I'll figure this out.'


	4. A Night Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. This really sucks, but I made this entire beautiful chapter and loved it with everything I had, and then the internet crapped out and lost it all. Of course. So I'm going to recreate this with all I can, but please. Just be patient with me, I'm holding back tears here because the one time I liked my chapter, I lost it. Sorry guys.

Abraham had wasted his entire morning. He had woken up, showered and headed to work just to find the shoppe closed. Naturally, Abraham made his way to Speed's to check on him. He was fine, just a bit from spooked from the other day and decided they deserved a day off. 

So Abraham made his way home. Not exactly annoyed at Speed, just annoyed with wasted time. 

When he got home, he hung his hat on the door and began making his way towards the warm fire. He was caught slightly by surprise when he noticed Henry on the couch; laying on his stomach and shifting uncomfortably. 

"Is Speed okay?" Henry asked. 

Abraham nodded, sitting on the small space of couch between Henry and the floor, "Yeah, just nervous from yesterday." Abraham studied Henry for a moment, "What on earth are you doing?" 

"My back is killing me," Henry groaned. 

Abraham laughed and scooted a little closer, placing a single, skilled hand on Henry's back and firmly moving his fingers about Henry's back. Henry relaxed and let out a long, shuddering sigh of relief. The sound and feeling of Henry's muscles contracting under his fingertips made his head spin. Abraham sat there for awhile, rubbing Henry's back. "We should go out and do something today," Abraham said after awhile. 

"What'd you have in mind?" Henry asked. Abraham removed his hand as Henry began sitting up. 

"Not sure, I figured we could find that out along the way," Abraham said with a little smile. 

"I suppose so," Henry said, not sounding extremely interested, but the look in his eyes betrayed him. 

***

They spent the whole day wandering through town. They popped in and out of shoppes that caught their attention. With Henry around, they could never walk past a book store. Abraham didn't mind it, though. Whatever made Henry happy. Not to mention, there was a law section. 

They found a small coffee shop and stopped in briefly. Henry didn't get anything of course, but wouldn't let Abraham order without picking a snack to go with it. Afterwards, they wandered down to the park to check in on their duck; maybe even initiate a round two despite the impending cold crawling in from the nearing winter. 

They decided to leave it be when they saw it swim by with four ducklings splashing behind. 

Winter really was nearing; birds were taking their leave, the air was colder and the sun was setting sooner. On their way back from the park, Abraham realized they were headed back towards home. His heart sank into his stomach; he didn't want this day to end just yet. He was enjoying his time with Henry. 

Henry was watching the stars that were already starting to pierce through the soft orange vale across the sky. "The stars are going to be bright tonight," Henry said, not taking his eyes off them. 

A smile found Abraham's face. Henry had a way of subtly showing what he REALLY wanted. Abraham waited a moment before speaking up, granting Henry his wish, "Maybe," he said thoughtfully, studying the roof of their home as it came into view, "we could get some blankets and pillows and watch the stars before it becomes too dreadfully cold." 

Henry looked over at him and, to Abraham's surprise, he smiled, "I'd like that." 

When they got to the house, Abraham rushed into his room. Scooping up his blankets and pillows with a giddiness he only experienced in his youth. When his mother managed to get something extra and he and his father waited eagerly behind her as she scolded them for trying to reach for a cookie before they cooled. Or when he and Will spent their time running through the docks and woods, playing Hide'n'Seek and Abraham was struck with that undeniable excitement when Will got closer and closer to his hiding spot; making him feel like he was going to burst. 

Abraham smiled at the fact that Henry gave him that child-like glee. 

When Abraham rushed outside, Henry was crawling up the overhang of the porch. He stood on their slanted- but not steep- roof and held out his arms. Abraham tossed him the bedding and started clambering up. When up, he accepted the bedding from Henry and laid out the thick sheet first, followed by the four pillows, then the thick blanket. 

Abraham blushed slightly when he realized how close he and Henry would be, but crawled under regardless. Henry followed as soon as he did. Once they had gotten settled, they were so close that if Abraham moved, his arm would brush Henry's. It wasn't that Abraham didn't want to be close to Henry, he just couldn't deny his nervousness. He laid still, cautious of his every move. 

Eventually, the stiffness wore off as they watched the stars. When the sun had set and the stars were at their brightest, they were damn beautiful. Millions upon millions, shining in an unbelievable gleam. Absolutely glorious. There was only one thing in this entire planet whose beauty trumped theirs; and Abraham was laying beside it. 

He looked over at Henry's face, illuminated from its bath in liquid silver. The moonlight reflected off those eyes and they shined more brilliantly than the stars and heavens above. Abraham studied every flawless feature on Henry's well-placed face. God sculpted him so carefully. Abraham couldn't imagine how mad He was that demons stole Henry away. 

"Henry," Abraham said, shifting onto his side to look at the beautiful creature beside him, "is your life miserable? Are you miserable?" 

Henry inhaled and turned to face Abraham as well, "Honestly, no. I was once. When I had nothing but a dark eternity to look forward to. But then I found things, beautiful things. A smile on a person's face, passion in their eyes, laughter, emotion, happiness, excitement, breathtaking joy, love, confidence; all the things we take for granted. Because they ARE granted. And the fact that those precious things are granted is something so amazing words can't begin to describe it. And then I found you." Henry said, glancing at Abraham's hand absently. 

"And... Was that good?" 

Henry dragged his eyes back up to him and smiled ever so slightly. 

"Very good." 

Abraham smiled and turned back to the stars. Perhaps he should have kissed Henry. Perhaps he should've poured out his love for him and pinned him to the makeshift bed and never let him go. Perhaps he should've made Henry feel his love, but he didn't feel the need to. He just felt the need to feel this moment, laying back and loving the one beside him. He just laid in complete silence. Even when the utter, bitter cold hit them and they had to scootch closer, he laid there. Neither of them would leave this moment and time wouldn't make them. No interruptions, no danger, no pain or fear; just each other. Laying in each other's blissful silence and warm presence. 

Perhaps Abraham should've told Henry while he had the perfect opportunity, but perhaps, it could wait another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it didn't turn out any worse (mostly because I remembered most of it, lol.) And some things turned out better, but it still kinda bummed me out... ANYWAYS:   
> I know that kind of seemed like an ending, but I swear, there's more. The plot will thicken and things will get better and a bit of drama will get thrown in with soon-to-be arrival of Mary. Hang in there guys and enjoy. 
> 
> ***I don't own anything but the idea***


	5. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday for anyone actually reading; school and work is a hard balance! Anywho, enjoy!! 
> 
> *I don't own anything but the idea*

Abraham didn't really remember falling asleep. He remembered growing extremely cold and tired as the night dragged on, and he remembered Henry moving closer to him. Then he drifted off. 

But he awoke in his bed, the blanket neatly covering him and his pillows secured under his head. He sat up with the rub of his eyes and smiled a little when he found his shoes and shirt had been removed as well; Henry could be a good caretaker when he wanted to be. Abraham swung his tired legs off the bed and stood with a stretch. He had work today. Sleepily, and a little ahead of schedule, he shuffled into the kitchen and made some eggs. 

Henry wasn't in the living room and the shower wasn't running. Abraham knew his vampire was out before he finished his food and wandered to the bathroom where he found Henry's note. 

'His' vampire? Abraham couldn't believe he thought that one up. But the thought brought a little grin to his face. 

Once Abraham was out of the shower and ready to go, he headed out. As he walked, he realized how exhausted he was. He wished he could say he regretted staying up so late, but he really didn't. Yesterday was one of the best. 

When he walked into the shoppe, Speed smiled, "Hey Abe." 

"Morning Speed," Abraham said with a yawn. 

"How was your day off?" Speed asked after Abraham as he went and got his apron. 

When Abraham wandered back into the shoppe, he couldn't wipe that smile off his face. Speed paused preparing when he caught that grin and leaned on the counter.   
"Spill it." 

Abraham shrugged, "There's nothing to spill," he said, starting to help Speed set up, "we just spent the entire day and night together. It was nice." 

"That's all that happened?" Speed asked, continuing to work, looking somewhat disappointed. 

"That's it," Abraham said with a nod. 

Speed huffed, "You sure do take your time, Abe." 

"Of course, time is all Henry has, after all." Abraham answered smoothly and positioned himself at the register once everything was set up. 

"About that," Speed started, sounding slightly unsure, "he's a vampire, yes?" he whispered. 

"He is," Abraham answered. 

"But he's a good one?" Speed asked. 

Abraham nodded, "Very good. The other one that was here, Adam, he is no good, though. He turned Henry; Henry says we're safe from him for now, but if ever anything happens- come find us." 

Speed nodded, "You know how to kill them, don't you? You were too ready to fight when he showed up; like you knew what you were doing." 

Abraham nodded again, "It's how I met Henry, actually. He's my teacher. Vampires can't kill other vampires, so Henry trains humans to do it." Abraham explained. 

Speed nodded, seeming a bit relaxed now, "Alright. Well, I have a delivery to pick up; can you run the store by yourself?" 

"Of course," Abraham answered. 

Speed nodded and was out. Abraham leaned against the counter boredly, pulling out a law book he had stored under the counter for when business was slow. Minutes ticked by until the bell on the door alerted Abraham that someone was there. Abraham glanced up halfheartedly, expecting Speed. He straightened up quickly when he realized it was a costumer. 

She gave him a brief look. Abraham cleared his throat, "So sorry miss, how can I help you?" 

"You're new," she said, looking him over curiously. 

"I'm Abraham; Speed's new associate," he explained. 

She nodded, "Mary Todd. Now can you get these things for me?" she asked politely, but there was a certain rebellious edge burrowed into her voice and her entire personality. And with rebellion was stubbornness; reminded Abe of Henry. 

Abraham took her list and started collecting the items in order. He could feel Mary's eyes on him the entire time, it made him feel a bit awkward. Not the awkward he felt sometimes when Henry looked him up and down or let his hand linger on Abraham's for a moment- not an embarrassed awkward. Just an awkward-awkward. He would have preferred if she was looking away the entire time. 

Once he got all her items, he smiled politely and handed them over, "There you are, Ms. Todd." 

She smiled and inclined her head slightly, "Why thank you, Mr. Lincoln," she said, turning to walk out. She paused and looked back at him, quickly giving him a once over. A smile found her face, "Have a good day." she said before walking out. 

***

Hours had ticked by. The sun would begin setting in just another hour or two, then they would head home. The day had been rather slow; only about two other people came after Mary Todd. Speed was at his desk, organizing receipts and whatnot. The bell sounded again and Abraham straightened up again with a polite smile on his face; it warmed when he saw Henry enter. 

Speed glanced up to see, smirked to Abraham, then returned to his own business. Henry walked over and gave Speed his polite smile then leaned on the counter across from Abraham, "Work is slow?" 

Abraham leaned on his elbows on the counter, glancing up at Henry, "Yeah. We've had much busier days in the short time I've worked here, that's for sure." 

Henry nodded and looked around absently. Abraham was staring absently as well, but he couldn't take his eyes off Henry. He looked dashing, as usual. His eyes were just so damn sharp and even when he just threw on clothes, he made them clean and tidy and was just gorgeous. Abraham was slapped back into reality by the door opening. It was Mary again. 

She smiled sweetly as she entered. Speed smiled to her, "Evening Ms. Todd, what can we do for you?" 

Mary smiled at Speed with familiarity and then at Abraham with something a bit more than politeness. Maybe it was Abraham's imagination, but he was almost certain Henry put on a sour look before flashing a polite smile when she sent one his way. "We're having a ball tomorrow evening," she said, walking to Speed and handing him the invitation. She turned to Abraham and Henry, "You all can attend," she said. 

"Gladly," Speed said, looking over the invitation. 

"I'm Mary," she said to Henry, offering her hand. Henry accepted and left a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, "Henry," he replied. 

And now it was Abraham's turn to wipe a nasty look off his face before Mary turned back to him, "I hope to see you and Henry there," she said, lingering on Abe for a moment before exiting. 

Speed looked excited, "So we're going?" 

Abraham looked at Henry, "Do you wanna, uh..." his cheeks reddened and he looked away, rubbing the back of his head, "... go with me?" 

He dared look over at Henry. Henry stared, wide-eyed and surprised. He looked down where the slightest ghost of a smile found his face and he found Abraham's eyes, "I'd love to." Henry placed his hand on Abraham's for just a half a second, a motion that could've been mistaken as an accident, but Abraham knew it wasn't an accident; Henry didn't make mistakes like that. "I'll go find a suit for you," Henry said before slipping out. 

Abraham and Speed watched him go until he was well out of sight. Of course Speed was the one who spoke up first, "Damn Abraham, and here I thought you'd never make any sort of move." 

Abraham lightly punched Speed's arm, "Oh hush. It's not that big of a deal," he said, despite the mad butterflies in the pit of his stomach and that smile that just wouldn't budge. 

Speed smirked but there was a genuine gladness there, "Start cleaning up, Abe, it's almost close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but there ya go! Mary is here!! Now things get interesting.


	6. The Dance and the Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of candy and am dying and can't sleep so might as well update cx   
> *I do not own anything or anyone but the idea*

Abraham opened the door, the moonlight following him through the doorway, "I'm home," Abraham said, not sure if Henry would even be here. Abraham had literally asked him to the ball about an hour ago and Henry said he was going to get him a suit, it was quite possible Henry was still out. 

Much to Abraham's delight, Henry appeared from the kitchen, "Welcome home. There's a suit on your bed, make sure it fits." 

Abraham smiled a little, "Not yet," he said, feeling much more bold after asking. He walked over and took Henry's hands in his, "Wanna play chess or something for awhile?" 

Henry looked at him with yet another unreadable expression, "You're on. But I've been playing that game for years, Abraham. I cannot lose." 

***

"Beginner's luck," Henry snapped, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded as Abraham called checkmate. 

Abraham laughed, fatigue pressing on his eyes persistently. Abraham did his best to fight it back; Henry's presence was worth that losing battle. "I'm sure it is," Abraham remarked, not mentioning this wasn't his first game. 

A silence fell over them as Abraham began cleaning the pieces and returning them to their box. He didn't look over, but he could feel Henry watching his every move. When Abraham looked up, Henry's gaze was gone in a split second; but not before Abraham caught it. 

"I should head to bed, I suppose," Abraham said, some part of him somewhere hoping Henry would challenge that or follow him there or something. 

As Abraham stood, Henry did too. "Abraham wait," Henry said quietly. 

Abraham stopped immediately. Henry walked to him and looked him up and down, both of them bathed in the flickering glow of the fire behind them. It lit up Abraham and shone behind Henry, giving the appearance of a silhouette. But those eyes cut right through the illusion; sharp and undiminishingly brilliant. No darkness could ever hope to hide them. 

No one spoke as Henry placed his hand against Abraham's chest, just studying him. Thinking whatever was in that mind over and over again. Suddenly, his eyes flicked up at Abraham and stretched, standing on tiptoes. His eyes half-lidded, he slowly pressed his lips against Abraham's. Abraham had no idea how Henry could keep his eyes even slightly open; Abe's fell closed the moment the sparks ignited with the gentle collision of their lips. 

Abraham had no long how it lasted; he was sure it was only a second or two, but his brain and heart seemed to be working together for once to make him feel like he spent millions of perfect years with Henry. Henry looked down moments after and nodded repeatedly to himself, trying to gain some kind of nerve or something, "You should head to bed." he said quietly. 

Abraham placed his hand on Henry's cheek, "You're okay?"

"Yes," Henry answered immediately and confidently, bring his gaze up to Abraham's, "More than I've been in such a long time." 

Abraham smiled and slowly let his hand fall, "Okay." 

Henry briefly took Abraham's hand, only enough time for Abe to give it a slight squeeze before Henry lost whatever nerve he built up and pulled away, "Goodnight," 

Abraham nodded to him, "Goodnight Henry," he shot him a smile and turned to his bedroom. 

So gently he closed the door, as if he closed with too much force that moment, he and Henry would just crumble. And maybe they would, the moment was so soft and delicate. Abraham felt weightless as he made his way to his bed. He kicked off his shoes, not bothering to change as he flopped back on the bed. Out of nowhere, he got incredibly bubbly. Giggles made it past his lips; accompanied with slight hums and big smiles. Sleep took its sweet time, letting Abraham envision. 

More over, it let him realize he was in love. 

***

When morning came, Abraham awoke feeling well rested. The ball was tonight so Speed told him not to come in. It started at 7:00, just when the sun would be deciding to set. 

Suddenly, his and Henry's exchange hit and he shot up. He swung his legs off the bed and rushed into the living room to see him. Abraham's heart absolutely plummeted when Henry wasn't there. Sadly, he walked to the bathroom but couldn't help the smile when he saw Henry's note.   
"Abraham,   
I'll be out for quite awhile. If I don't make it back before the ball, just head there, I shouldn't be more than a couple minutes late.  
I will see you later,  
I can't wait until then,   
Henry." 

Abraham reread the flawless flow of letters over and over; so neat and tamed. Everything Henry did just left Abraham awestruck. Abraham headed into the bathroom; it was nearing noon- Abraham couldn't help it, he got to sleep in for once! Happy that he slept away a good portion of the day, he headed into the shower, taking his time. 

***

Abraham took his time with everything. He tried on his black, undoubtedly expensive suit. It fit perfectly, like he knew it would. The fabric felt nice against his skin and he had to admit, it was quite flattering. He spent some time in front of the mirror uselessly adjusting it and his hair. When he was satisfied (even though he looked exactly the same), he headed out; 5:30. 

Abraham found Speed along the way and they headed there together. "You look nice," Speed commented with a hint of amusement. 

"Oh hush, Speed," Abraham said with a smile. 

Speed glanced up at him, "Did something happen I haven't heard about yet?" 

Abraham couldn't hold back his wide grin and that was all the proof Speed needed. "What happened!?" he asked, urgent and excited. 

Abraham let out a little laugh and shook his head slightly at Speed's reaction, "I was on my way to bed, and Henry stopped me," he smiled, reliving it, "and he kissed me. And I kissed him back." 

Speed shoved Abraham's arm, laughing happily, "Abe! You dog; did anything else happen?" 

Abraham shook his head, "No. He got nervous-- tried to hold my hand for a moment, but chickened out pretty quick." 

Speed grinned, "Well look at that, Abraham. Mission accomplished?"

"I think so, we haven't talked since- he went out. But last night was something and I just," he paused and looked up, "I think I might be in love with him," he said with a slight nod. 

Speed smiled, "That's good, Abraham." 

When they came to the ball, they couldn't have been more than a minute or two late. But the place was already full and bustling. Speed and Abraham headed inside, staring in surprise at the splendor of the whole thing. Abraham positioned himself against a wall where he could see whoever came in, waiting for Henry. Speed wandered off somewhere after some girl. 

As Abraham stood, Mary approached him, "Glad you could make it," she said. 

Abraham nodded, "It's amazing. I'm glad, too." 

Mary nodded, "Could Henry not make it?" 

"He'll be here," he said, glancing at the door every so often, "he just had some things to do first." 

Mary nodded. A silence settled briefly before Mary spoke up, "Well, would you care to spare a dance while you wait?" 

Abraham shrugged, "Why not?" he said, taking her hand and leading her onto the floor. She smiled at him. 

They spun around the dance-floor for a moment or two, Abraham focusing on his feet a bit more than Mary. Mary spoke, "Abraham, what are you doing in a town like Springfield?" 

'Hunting vampires with my boyfriend'

"I'm not so sure yet," he said, "studying to be in law school, yes. But beyond that, I'm not sure." 

Mary nodded a bit, "So you just fell upon this place with no particular desire?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes. 

It was odd; when Henry did that it was something captivating and beautiful, but when Mary did it, it felt wrong. There was nothing wrong with her; she was stunning and nice, but she wasn't what Abraham wanted. The gaze felt almost intrusive. 

"I suppose. Henry suggested it, but I do believe that wherever he and I managed to go; I'd be in search of the same thing; which I suppose, from my actions thus far and where I've come from, is to better myself," he said thoughtfully, somewhat just now discovering this. It was a bit surprising that such a casual conversation gave him the answer to this question he frequently asked himself. 

Maybe that's why he didn't see it coming when Mary muttered, "Allow me to help you," and kissed him. And maybe that's why Abraham froze when he glanced at the door and saw Henry standing, staring. 

Henry turned and began out. Abraham recoiled, earning a shocked look from Mary. He looked around, Speed staring wide-eyed and mouth agape. Speed started over and intercepted Abraham as he started for the door, "What the hell was that?!" Speed asked.

"She kissed me," he said frantically, "Henry saw. Please, explain to her that I like her, but not that way- I need to find Henry." he pleaded. 

Speed nodded and turned back to Mary. Abraham didn't look back to see what eyes were on him and how they were looking at him, he dashed out of the ball and onto the street. Sunlight was fading, but he still saw Henry starting to disappear down the street. Abraham broke into a sprint after him. Henry had a good lead, but Abraham wasn't too worried, he was heading to the house. 

Abraham caught up just as Henry was walking inside. Abraham reached out in a panic and grabbed Henry's arm when calling after him proved to be pointless, "Henry!" he said, desperate and breathless. 

Henry swung around, ripping his arm from Abraham's grip in the process, "What!?" he snapped. 

"Please, let me explain," he pleaded. 

Henry turned and began walking away again, just to get away from Abraham, "I don't want to hear it," he spat coldly. 

"Henry, please!" Abraham exclaimed, jumping in front of Henry and grabbing his shoulders, "Just hear me out!" 

Henry shoved him back, "And why should I!?" he yelled, his voice cracking. Henry looked up at him, trying to glare, but only managing to look like Abraham had just slapped him in the face. 

"Henry, I-" Abraham hesitated. He was going to say 'I love you', but his voice got caught in his throat. 

Abraham regretted his reluctance the moment he saw Henry's heart break right in his eyes. "That's what I thought," Henry whispered, tears stinging his eyes as he turned. 

Abraham shook his head, "No, please, Henry, don't go," he said, his own voice cracking as he reached for him again. 

Henry slapped Abraham's hand away, "Don't touch me," he screamed harshly as he turned back towards Abraham, "Don't you ever touch me again!" he screamed, tears sliding down his cheeks, "I opened up to you," he said, suddenly so much softer, "I..." his voice trailed off weakly now. 

Abraham looked at him apologetically, "She kissed me, Henry. I think she thought I liked her, or maybe she was just taking a chance." he said, gentler now, having to dig his nails into his clenched fists just to keep his hands off Henry. 

Henry looked tired, "Then why were you dancing with her? She didn't force that on you," he said, his voice so quiet. 

"I didn't think anything of it, Henry, I'm so sorry." Abraham said, biting his lip. 

Henry looked up at him. Abraham took the risk and carefully placed his hand on Henry's cheek, curling his fingers at Henry's ear as he wiped his tears away with his thumb. Henry didn't fight it, just shut his eyes against Abraham's touch. "What are you going to tell her?" Henry asked after a minute or two, bringing his hand to Abraham's and holding it in place on his cheek. 

"I had Speed explain while I came to get you. And if I see her again, I'll explain myself that my heart belongs to you, Henry. I love you." he whispered. 

Henry looked up at him, a glimmer of surprise in his eyes. "I... Love you too, Abraham," he said, sounding worried. 

Abraham knew why. The last time he loved, he lost. And he lost brutally. Not to mention, just moments ago, he thought he had been replaced and used. Henry was strong, having been through so much. He was a closed book with one hell of a lock on it. It was hard for him to let his walls down like this, and Abraham understood. Abraham gently pressed his forehead against Henry's, "I love you," he whispered one last time before kissing him softly. 

Henry's lips hesitated at first, but he fell into it. He melted in Abraham's hands. He trusted Abraham. Abraham trusted him; and that trade was so delicate. Abraham would do whatever he had to to keep it. 

Their kiss came alive, channeling their passion in a physical form. Abraham pulled away to breathe. Neither spoke, just searched each other's eyes urgently before continuing. Without even realizing it, Abraham and Henry were moving towards his bedroom. They fell onto it, Henry under Abraham. Once again, they pulled away for air. Henry recovered faster and left rushed kisses on Abraham's jaw and chin. 

Abraham caught his lips again once he recovered and they melted into again. They gripped each other as if the other would vanish without doing so. The kiss took its time progressing into something more, something MUCH more physical, but it didn't feel slow. Abraham would've taken hours if that had come naturally. They had nothing but time and each other, and that was just fine. 

And their kiss did indeed progress. And beyond gasps and heavy breaths and moans and groans and silent pleas; both their hearts united. Ultimate comfort in each other's presence and trust. They exposed themselves, bare to their soul, to one another and both accepted the other. They physically and spiritually united. And when it was over, for the first time, Abraham fell asleep with Henry awake in his arms rather than awake alone in the main room. 

And for the first time, Henry listened to Abraham's heart beat with his head on Abe's bare chest at the night ticked on, feeling not so bored and not so alone through the night for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) if that one was a little long! Things are going to be heating up before we reach the end, so I think more might be like this. Now, I'm thinking four or five more chapters. And I'm still picking between three endings I have planned out, and one of them is completely different from what is historically accurate and what follows the movie, one is a bit closer to it and one follows it. So we'll see where I decided to go with this :) Hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. A Kill and an Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Saturday. It feels like Sunday since we didn't have school yesterday AND I have absolutely no homework this weekend; what could be better??   
> Hope everyone else is having a weekend just as awesome. Enjoy!!   
> *I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Abraham awoke to the sun bathing his face in warmth. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. He looked down to see Henry still in his arms and he smiled, "Good morning." 

Henry looked up at him and smile, "Morning," he said, his accent even thicker after not talking for hours. 

Abraham sat up with a stretch, Henry sitting with him. Abraham rubbed his tired eyes and just couldn't keep his smile off his face and his eyes off Henry. Abraham leaned forward, "I guess I should get ready for work," he said, pressing his lips against Henry's. 

"I guess you should," Henry mumbled through brief breaks in the kiss. 

The last thing Abraham wanted to do was get out of bed and leave, but he knew he had to. Abraham headed to the bathroom and showered, letting the water cascade his sore muscles. His heart had never been lighter and the more he thought about Henry, the more his chest constricted. He felt blissfully drunk. When he was dressed, he wandered out into the kitchen to grab something to eat before he left. 

The process of grabbing some fruit had never been slow; he couldn't take his eyes off the most gorgeous sight. Henry sitting on the couch, legs outstretched but just slightly bent at the knee; wearing nothing but his open robe and pants. A book resting so naturally in his hand, morning light leaking through the closed windows and bathing him in thin strips of light. Henry didn't even notice Abraham watching him, and maybe the natural feel of the scene was what made it so perfect. 

Abraham had wasted time gazing at this, of course. He grabbed an apple and headed to the door, "I'm off," he said, pausing. 

Henry rose and headed over to him, placing a kiss from cold lips on Abe's, "Have fun. I'll see you when you get back," he said, holding Abraham's hand and not chickening out this time. 

Abraham smiled and gave Henry's hand a squeeze, "I'll be counting the seconds," he said softly. 

Henry rolled his eyes with a grin, "So romantic, Abe." he said teasingly, releasing Abraham. 

Abraham laughed and headed out. When he arrived at the shoppe, Speed was already there. When he saw Abraham, he dropped what he was doing and rushed over, gripping Abraham's arms, "Are you okay? What happened?" 

Abraham laughed a little, "I'm fine. Great, actually." 

Speed released him and smiled, "Tell me everything." 

And Abraham did. Told him of Henry's sadness and his tears and Abraham reaching out to him and telling him he loved him. He briefly told Speed of the way the night ended, but more of the bliss of awakening to Henry still in his arms- just the way he had left him before falling asleep. Speed smiled, "Wow, Abe. So it's pretty official, then?" he asked teasingly, giving a wink. Obviously referring to the dirtier things of the other day. 

Abraham laughed, cheeks burned, "Oh hush." 

"Oh, do you know a man named Jack Barts?" Speed asked as they returned to work. 

Abraham froze, "Why do you ask? Was he here? What did he say to you?" 

Speed looked worried, "Uh, yeah, he passed through here. He told me you and him were business partners and you left before he could give you your last payment. I pointed him in the direction of your guys' house just a couple minutes before you showed up," his voice trailed off slightly, "... Is he... An old business associate?..." he asked, seeming to formulate the answer to that by himself. 

Abraham ripped his apron over his head, "He's a vampire," he paused, "I- Henry," he said at the doorway, looking at Speed pleadingly. 

Speed grabbed the keys, "Go, I'll catch up." 

Abraham nodded and broke into a sprint down the street. In it, to be exact. He didn't have time to deal with the people crowding the sidewalks. Whenever a car was coming, he slightly veered to the sidewalk but wouldn't get on them. He didn't have time to get on them. 'Calm down, Abraham, Henry can handle himself. And vampires can't kill other vampires, he'll be okay.' 

Abraham came to a messy halt at their front door. He looked through the windows, trying to analyze the situation. But there was nothing, neither of them were anywhere to be seen. Panic rising, Abraham grabbed the door handle when he noticed the note: 

"Abe,

I went out to find a target for you tonight. I'm leaving this just in case you return before I. 

Love, Henry." 

Abraham relaxed slightly, but a shiver went up his spine. Where's Barts? 

The answer came quickly, Abraham could feel him behind him. Slowly, he reached into his coat. He swung around with all his might, ax headed straight for Barts' neck. Barts grabbed the ax at the handle and laughed, "Oh good, I was worried Mr. Speed wouldn't carry on the message!" 

Abraham snarled and yanked his ax from Barts' hands, moving back to give himself some space from him. Barts continued as usual, "Perfectly planned trap, wouldn't you say? Make you come running home in fear of Henry being hurt just to get hurt yourself." 

Abraham let out a yell as he swung his ax again, Barts dropped into a crouch to avoid it and swept out one of his legs, taking out Abraham's. Abraham grunted, but held tight to his ax; if he were to lose that, he'd be screwed. Barts was on him in a minute. Abraham braced the handle of his ax against Barts' neck, keeping back the ungodly teeth trying to get to his face. With a pained and focused groan, growing into a yell, Abraham tilted the ax with everything he had. Barts fought it, but Abraham managed to get Barts just slightly to the right and that was all he needed. He gave one last push after gaining that leverage and sent Barts into the ground. 

Barts rolled onto all fours and began crawling after Abe as he scooted away, screeching and hissing. Abraham used the fear of that distorted face to fuel his adrenaline. He rolled to the left and pushed himself up in just seconds. And from pure terror and instinct, he swung his ax and left a cut up the side of Barts' face. Barts shrieked and scurried away, clutching his burning face; the sound of some unholy animal dying. 

But Barts was far from dead. He turned, left side of his face sizzling and leaped, crashing into Abraham's middle. Barts hit Abraham's center of gravity spot-on and sent him falling backwards, ax knocked out of his hands. Abraham hit his head, darkness spiking instantly and urging to cover Abraham's vision. He fought it back and grabbed the sides of Barts' face, holding back the snapping jaws. 

But his body was willing him to fall unconscious and his muscles were slowly giving up. He let out a desperate yell to show some defiance, but he was going to die. He was sure of it. 

Luckily, he was incorrect. Barts went rolling off him with a chocked hiss. Abraham blinked away the darkness and forced himself to his knees; it helped. The darkness seemed to acknowledge that Abraham wasn't going to let himself fall unconscious, so it left him simply dizzy and slightly disoriented. Confused, Abraham looked over to see Speed scurrying away from Barts. Speed saved him. 

And Abraham would be damned if he was going to let Speed die because of it. 

He lunged forward and grabbed his ax, pushing himself swiftly to his feet and spun on his heels. He held his ax high above his head, "For my mother. For everyone I love you've threatened," he screamed at the top of his lungs, his throat burning in protest of the sheer strength of Abe's voice. Barts turned his head and Abraham got a good look at that shocked, terrified face before he dropped his ax right in Barts' head; ending him once and for all. 

Speed wiped Barts' black blood off his face, face scrunching in disgust. Abraham gave a slight apologetic smile, "I know. Old blood has one hell of a smell to it, doesn't it?" he said, offering his hand. 

Speed accepted Abraham's hand and pulled himself up, "Gross," he muttered, wiping away the last of it, "are you okay, Abraham?" 

Abraham smiled and nodded, "Fine. Thanks to you." 

Speed smiled and clamped Abraham's arm, "Well I couldn't let you die, things are just starting to look up for you. And who knows, maybe I actually like you." 

They shared a laugh and Abraham wiped his ax clean, stowing it back in his coat pocket, "Want to see the full extent of that last part?" Abraham asked with a forced smile. 

Speed huffed, "Oh gosh, what now?" 

***

The two of them fell back on their asses, dropping the shovels on the finally finished grave. "That. Sucked." Speed huffed tiredly. 

Abraham nodded, "That part's the worst." 

Speed gave him a look, "Worse than the killing demons part? You are one odd man, Abraham." Speed said, patting his shoulder. 

Abraham pushed himself to his feet and started heading into the house; they had buried Barts in the backyard since everyone would notice if they drug a corpse through town. Abraham nodded at the couch, "Make yourself at home, I'll get us something to drink," he said, heading into the kitchen. 

As Abraham walked to Speed and placed their glasses of ice water on the table, the front door opened to a concerned Henry, "Abraham; why is there blood on the door?" 

Abraham took a drink of his water before explaining, "Barts attacked me." 

Henry's face fell and he rushed over to him, "Are you okay!?" he asked in a panic. 

"I'm fine," Abraham said with a smile and nodded at Speed, "Speed saved me." 

"And he saved me right back," Speed added with a nod. 

Henry seemed to relax a little. He nodded at Speed, "Thank you." he turned back to Abraham, "Did you bury him? Did anyone see you?"

Abraham shook his head, "No one saw; and yes, he's buried."

Henry nodded and took Abraham's hand in his, letting out a sigh. Abraham took Henry's other hand and held them both, "Henry, I'm fine," he said, giving him a quick kiss to get the vampire back to facing him. 

"I didn't think you were ready for Barts yet," he said, then looked at Abraham very seriously, "you'll be getting lots of targets." he said firmly. 

Abraham looked a little confused, "That's fine, but why?" 

"Adam, that's why." he said, walking to many of the pitcher of alcohol in their kitchen and poured himself a generous amount, drinking it back in one go. He let out a breath, "Barts was important to him. Adam will find you now as soon as they discover Barts' absence." 

Speed looked worried, "Oh no, is that the one who attacked you in my store?" 

Henry nodded, "And next time he won't be so restrained." 

"THAT was restrained!?" Speed asked in a panic. He got to his feet in a panic, "Is he going to come after me!?" 

Henry frowned, "That's a possibility." 

Speed sighed a little, "Oh great." 

Abraham rested his hand on Speed's shoulder, "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this." 

Speed looked up at him and bit his lip, before nodding to himself, "No, it's okay. I'll be fine. You two are my friends; so I'll be okay, right?" 

Abraham nodded, wishing he was more certain, "Of course." 

Speed nodded. "Okay." 

***

Speed stayed for awhile until nightfall crept by. Abraham and Henry escorted him home before heading back. They stayed up for awhile, talking about the day and whatnot. Tomorrow, Henry expected Abraham to get up at dawn and kill his next target before work, and then another after work; preparing him for Adam. Abraham eventually was able to change the subject. And after several exchanges of "I love you"s and whispering in each other's ears and roaming hands, they returned to the bedroom and ended that night the same way they did the previous. 

Afterwards, once Abraham had fallen asleep, Henry slipped out to go lock the doors and windows; paranoid now. He felt much better after they were locked and returned to Abraham's arms. Little did he know Adam was standing right outside their window, watching, analyzing, planning. 

'So you've found yourself another human to love,' Adam thought, studying them, wrapped in each other's love. What they had was definitely something real, true. A smirk found Adam's face, 'I wonder how well you could handle another loss, Henry...' 

Adam turned, glancing up at the moon; full and ominous. As plans formulated in his sick mind, he started off down the street. "See you tomorrow, boys," he said out-load to the empty street.


	8. Adam's Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a super long night of being sick, yuck. But I feel better and slept in for like a million years. So here it is! Late, but here!  
> *I own nothing and no one, but the idea!*

"So what did she say, after all?" Abraham asked, breaking the silence at the shoppe. The flow of customers- most likely ensued from the early closings the past couple days from vampire-related issues- had died down a bit as the end of the day neared; they finally had a moment to speak. 

"Who?" Speed asked, "Mary?" 

Abraham nodded. He didn't want to hurt her; she had taken a chance, Abraham and Henry had done the same thing and were happy as could be. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to take that chance and be turned down like that. 

"She understood," he said with a nod, "She was surprised, when I told her who your heart belonged to, but she understood. She has no hard feelings and hopes things won't be awkward." he said thoughtfully, seeming to be recalling her words as exactly as he could. 

Relief cascaded over him and a smile found his face, "Thank God." he muttered. 

"Speaking of you and Henry, how is that going? When you guys kissed yesterday, it was all I could do to not tease you about it right there." Speed said, sounding amused with Abraham's life as always. 

Abraham smirked and rolled his eyes, "Well thank you for keeping your mouth shut. And yes, things are great. Waking up to him in my arms when he could have very well just wandered off to do something rather than laying in silence all night is something amazing. He is just amazing," Abraham said, voice trailing as he wandered into his own thoughts. 

Speed simply grinned and nodded. Once the store was cleaned and ready for tomorrow, the put up the "Closed" sign and headed out. They were open a bit later today to compensate for the early closing of late, but nothing too extreme. It had just gotten dark in opposed to the sun just setting. Abraham strolled down the street; he was tired, but had full intentions of staying up late with Henry tonight. Hopefully the vampire wouldn't be as bored for as long. 

When he came to the door, it was locked. Something came alive, like a switch. Henry didn't lock the door, he never locked the door. Abraham silently made his way around the back; if someone else was inside, they'd be expecting him to go through the front. When he reached the back door, he passed it. They'd be expecting that, too. Instead, he pushed open the slightly cracked open window in the bedroom; he kept it open just a little in case he needed to sneak in. 

He winced at every sound he made crawling inside; being tall could be a pain- long legs weren't easy to maneuver. Once he made it inside, he paused, hearing voices. He tiptoed to the door and pressed his ear against it. 

"When is he getting back?" A voice demanded angrily. It sounded familiar, but it was demonic and deep; like listening to a song you've heard all your life with cotton in your ears. He just couldn't quite pinpoint who it belonged to. 

"Most likely, never. You locked the door, he's not stupid enough to knock." Now that voice he knew; Henry's. He sounded tired though, somewhat breathless. But just as sarcastic and defiant as ever. 

There was a hollow thump and a choked groan from Henry and it was all he had to keep himself from busting through the door. "If he doesn't show," the heretic growl was gone now- and Adam's voice was unmistakable, "we'll kill you, Henry." 

"You can't touch me," Henry spat. 

"No, but we've got a plantation in the South, you know this. They won't like it, but we could make a slave end you for us. All we'd have to do is hold you back." he replied, sounding almost bored as if discussing the destruction of another's existence was no matter. Perhaps, for Adam, it wasn't. 

"We should be going soon," a woman's voice urged. Abraham didn't know it. 

"Very well," Adam sighed. 

Abraham pushed through the door, "Wait!" he yelled, taking everyone- including himself- by surprise. 

Adam turned towards him and grinned, "Oh, I was worried you wouldn't show." 

Henry huffed and gave him a look. Abraham looked at him somewhat apologetically, but more just worriedly. They had his wrists in wire, thick cables. Vedoma- he recognized her now from the pictures Henry had showed him- stood behind him, watching him closely. His lip was split, but it'd heal soon. Abraham was still angry about it; he didn't care if it'd heal, he didn't want anyone causing Henry harm. 

"What do you want from me?" Abraham snapped, his anger starting to get the better of him, "and what does Henry have to do with it?!" he yelled. 

Adam didn't seem phased, "You killed Jack Barts. And several other of my kind. For what? Because Henry asked you to? I want you to stop. Now." he demanded. 

Abraham simply rolled his eyes. Did they honestly think this was going to work? "Sure, I'll get right on that as soon as Hell freezes over," he said with a nod. 

Henry chuckled softly, earning a pointed heel of Vedoma's boot in his back, making him cringe. Abraham glared at her, tightening his hand on his ax. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Adam said, walking forward, "I wouldn't do that. We're much faster than you, Mr. Lincoln. Don't think we won't make out of here with your precious Henry in anything more than a split second." 

Abraham grit his teeth, eyes trained on Adam. Oh how he wished he could kill him. But he wouldn't risk it; not with Henry there. 

"It's simple," Adam continued, "you just sit down, we'll turn you, and then we'll leave you with an eternity with Henry. If not, we'll leave her now, take your precious Henry, and then return him to you. Though, I cannot promise he will be in one piece." 

Abraham chewed it over. He was definitely screwed, but spending forever with Henry didn't sound so bad. He could continue his pursue in politics, continue working for Speed, and be able to have an endless expansion of time with the one person he would ever want that with. 

"Clock's ticking, Abe." Adam said, looking at his nails absently. 

Henry gave him one dark look, "I swear, Abraham, if you pick what I think you're going to pick..." 

Abraham gave him a pleading look, "It's the only one where everyone turns out okay, Henry." 

Adam smirked, "Ah, someone's clever," he said, looking to Henry, "you raised a smart one for once." 

Abraham dropped to his knees and set aside his ax, he shrugged and held out his hands, "Well let's get it over with." 

Adam nodded at Vedoma and leaned against the couch smugly. Vedoma strode over and positioned herself behind Abraham, "You made the right choice," she whispered. 

Abraham glanced at Henry, "I know." 

Without missing a beat, Abraham reached down and swung his ax in his hand with nothing more than a flick of his wrist, taking Vedoma's head right off. Henry's eyes widened, but a smile found his face. Adam however, didn't have such a positive reaction. Mouth agape, he began walking over, "You," he shook his head, his face suddenly contorting into a dark twisted mess of evil, "bastard!" he yelled demonically. 

Abraham winced and tried to move away, but damn Adam was fast, and he forgot about Vedoma's corpse behind him, causing him to stumble. Adam grabbed him by the shoulders, immobilizing his shoulders, "I. Will kill you, Abraham Lincoln," he hissed. 

Henry yelled something, but Abraham couldn't hear. Adrenaline and fear pulsing in his ears. He swung his ax into Adam's chest, using only his fingers, but Adam's teeth were in his neck. The only question on Abraham's mind was; Who made it first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa. I'm thinking one or two more chapters, which solely depends on; do I want to make the next one extra long or make the next two shorter? We'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. It's Gonna Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! School was pretty fun today AND I have energy (and more surprisingly, time) to write, so I shall :) Enjoy!   
> *I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Their positioned remained for some time; Adam on Abraham- Adam's teeth in Abe's neck and Abe's ax deep in Adam's stomach. Time seemed to halt for a moment as every person in the room held their breath, anticipating. Praying. 

Slowly though, it all became evident. Adam swayed to the side, collapsing. Dead. 

Their was a brief sense of relief clear as day on Henry's face, until a force Abraham couldn't describe forced Abe's hand away from the ax. They froze, he and Henry, and exchanged fearful glances. An abrupt pain shot through Abe's neck, so much worse than the dull ache of being bit. It pulsed through his veins. Hell, his cells. He could feel each and everyone aching, changing. 

Abraham let out a choked groan and found himself writhing on his back. His vision flickered, memories occasionally, but mostly colors. Greens and reds and blaring yellows; his very DNA being rewritten. He felt Henry position himself on Abraham, grabbing his face firmly and looking into his eyes. When Abraham looked at Henry, pleasant memories flashed across his eyes for split seconds. But past them, he saw the current Henry; and his eyes showed the same pain as when he was telling Abraham of his lover, the one Adam had stolen. 

Suddenly Abraham became aware of the dread Henry must be feeling. Abraham forced a smile, making his face burn. "I'm okay," he breathed shakily, "I'm fine, I promise." he lost his voice somewhere in those words, but they seemed to help a little. 

Abraham couldn't tell how much time passed. Hours, it seemed like, but he was smarter than that. It had realistically only been minutes. But when it was over, it was over. No lingering aches or random shivers of pain. He was fine, just slightly disoriented. Henry was straddling Abraham's hips, his hand folded under Abraham's head to serve as a pillow. He was cheek-to-cheek with Abraham, but his were damp. His body trembled slightly and he was pressing so close. 

Abraham gave himself a moment to find his bearings before wrapping his arms around Henry, "I'm okay," he said, his voice sounding much more solid than he had originally anticipated. 

Henry sniffled and took a moment to get his emotions under control before looking over at Abraham, searching his eyes worriedly, "Are you sure?" 

Abraham nodded, "I'm just fine." he said softly. 

Henry nodded, seeming unsure. "Are you... Hungry?" he asked hesitantly. 

Abraham shook his head, "Not just yet," he said, thinking about it for a moment, "I'm good." 

Henry nodded again, "I'm so sorry," he said solemnly. 

Abraham sat up, forcing Henry to shift to sitting in his lap, "You didn't do a damn thing, Henry." Abraham said, grabbing his face, "this isn't on you and, honestly, I'm kind of... Okay with this." 

Henry looked utterly dumbfounded, "How are you...?" 

"Because," Abraham continued, smiling, "you don't have to look forward to an eternity alone anymore. And I don't have to dread the day my short life comes to an end. I'd rather be dead and with you forever than alive and only have a little while longer with you." 

Henry looked away, rolling it over. He thought in silence for a long time and Abraham didn't prod him. Eventually, Henry looked up to him and said nothing more than; "I love you." 

Abraham smiled and hugged him tightly, "I love you, too." 

***

Almost nothing changed. 

Abraham spoke out in the streets, his voice just as strong. He went to work with Speed- told him what had happened, of course-, his work ethic no weaker. He greeted Mary Todd when she popped in for some essential items, his feelings towards her no different. He came home to Henry everyday, their love no weaker. And they loved each night- that was the only thing that changed. Instead of Henry laying boredly in Abraham's arms, they laid together unless they could think of something better to do. 

Eventually, Abraham began rising in politics. Soon enough, he found himself in a presidential debate. Along the way, he found Will- a close friend from his childhood. He kept nothing from him. Abraham became president. He had to get his birth certificate checked, of course. Looking no older than his early twenties. He brought Speed and Will and, of course, Henry into the White House with him. He proposed to Henry, but their wedding was secret; as it wouldn't have been accepted. They'd wait through the ages and, if the possibility ever arose, they'd marry. But spiritually, they already were. A civil war arose at Abraham's desire to banish slavery. It was slow-going, until Henry reminded him one day that silver hurt vampires when Henry had tried to help one of the maids catch silverware she was dropping, and he recoiled. Abraham gave the war a hard turn when he threw silver into the mix; and he won. 

When his service came to an end, he left office a rich man. But that didn't stop he and Henry from going right back to their tiny house in Springfield. Speed hired workers at his shoppe while he spent his time retired. Will moved in across the street, Abraham giving him the financial means to build a home in the empty field there. 

The closest thing Henry and he had to a child was a dog; Abraham named the stray he discovered Pebbles. Henry wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but Abraham still caught Henry petting it as he walked through the hallways. 

And life was fine. 

*** 

Henry sat on the couch, one leg cross over the other as he read. Abraham watched him, Pebbles curled up as his feet. Abraham was busy preparing food for Speed and Will; they were coming over to celebrate Speed's 51st birthday. But he took this time to watch Henry. He stored the scene in his mind forever. His lover, his "child"' his FAMILY. So still, so beautiful and untainted. And Abraham would have them, at least Henry, forever. Even forever didn't quite seem satisfying, but their small eternity would have to do. 

And as Speed and Will arrived, and everyone sat around the fire, laughing, loving; Abraham realized, everything really was going to be okay. It was going to be better than that. And it seemed so easy. Just as long as he had Henry. 

It was all going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short ending, but I hope it made the cut >.


End file.
